


Drift

by SilverTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTsuki/pseuds/SilverTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kh_drabble's Challenge 290, Nightmares. Sometimes, Sora dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

Sometimes, in his dreams, Sora is standing on a dark shore watching a ship sail out to sea. It is the dead of night, black and menacing.  
Riku is watching back with hidden eyes, going somewhere that Sora can never follow (Because he isn’t strong enough? …because he’s too strong?).  
He is so close.  
Sometimes, in his dreams, Sora is sitting at the pier with Kairi. She is right beside him, warm. It is dawn and the sun is shining.  
Her eyes are empty and there is nothing he can do to bring her back. (Because he is weak.)  
She is so far away.

When Sora wakes, he finds that it is already midday and he has wasted valuable hours with scraps of nightmare.  
He wastes little time readying himself for the day’s challenge. (Because he is strong.)  
Maybe the darkness is getting to him, too.


End file.
